Like The Rose
by Callie E. Lupin
Summary: I think this is a really great story!!!! It is dedicated to Allie Peterson yet another Ginny worshipper!!!!!! HE HE HE!!!!! -hazelgurl


Like The Rose.  
  
  
( Every little word  
With every lesson  
learned  
I think I know why hearts are made of   
stone  
Every little pain   
Fans a better flame  
Nothing, stops me lovin' you)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny Weasley sighed as she looked out the window of her room. For some reason she had had a feeling inside of her like never before. This feeling had told her to gang up her corauge and call the love of her life on the telephone.  
She had gotton Harry's phone number from her brother Ron. Well, maybe she had stolen it from him, but heck.....she was desperate! She took a deep breath as she picked up her phone and dailed the number. " Oh my Gosh it's ringing!" She accidently said out loud.  
" Hello?" Came a loud, booming voice at the other end. " Uh, Yes this is Ginny Carson....um....can I speak to Harry Potter?" She asked knowing the voice at the other end was Harry's uncle Vernon. " Yes, you may wait a momement please......." Ginny heard muffled noises at the other end and then a light beautiful voice said," Hello?" Ginny squealed and then answered," Harry, this........um......this is Ginny Weasley." Then gaping at what she had just said waited for a reply. " Ginny! Wow! I'm really glad to talk to you! I haven't talked to anyone that is a wizard or witch since the start of the summer!" Ginny sighed knowing that was the only reason he was glad to talk to her.  
" Anyway...Ginny....so...what's up?" He asked through the other end. "Um.....well nothing I suppose....but....oh yeah Bill is engaged!" Ginny, suddenly remembering that fact answered. " Wow to who?" Harry asked back. " Um..." Ginny gulped," To this girl he met in Eygpt(?) I think her name was Alise...yeah that's it!!" She said quickly then not waiting for Harry to reply she said," Bye Harry....maybe I'll call you later cay?" With that she hung up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
( Can't you see that we belong?  
Oh how I want it to be  
So tell me to you feel the way I feel?)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One week later Ginny sat on her purple bed( she loves purple) and waited. Any minute now Harry would arrive with her brothers. Would he mention anything to her mum about the calls? Would he keep it a secret?   
" Ginny?" The word and sound of the voice that said it made her jump. She turned around to see Harry in the door to her room. " Oh my gosh Harry what are you doing in my room!?" She asked softly as she turned and smirked at him. " I came with your brothers. Is that okay?" He asked, then not waiting for an answer dragged Ginny downstairs for lunch.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
( Baby, like the rose  
oh darlin'  
you put colour in   
my life  
baby  
take my heart forever  
cause I don't want to be afraid)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In two days time it would be Harry's birthday( a big day at the Weasley house) and Ginny wanted to give him something special, something he'd remember from then on. Then, an idea popped into her head....a kiss...and a hug!!! Yeah that was going to be Harry's special gift to Harry.  
The morning of Harry's birthday Ginny was absolutely ready to give him his present! After all of the other presents were opened Ginny said she needed Harry to show her something. When they got out in the hall Harry asked," What did you want to ask me about Ginny?" Ginny took a deep breath and then said," I wanted to ask you what you think of this..." Ginny leaned over to Harry and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. And then a very large hug. Then Ginny, not knowing why, started crying and ran up to her room. Harry called after her, " Ginny, wait why are you crying?" He sighed then ran upstairs after her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
( And your far away  
forever love will stay  
keep this loving feeling deep inside  
And everyday I will always think  
Of our love and forever more   
Can't you see that we belong  
Oh, how I want it to be  
So tell me do you feel the way I feel?)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ginny?" Harry asked as he creaked open the door. He saw the tiny girl laying facedown in her bed crying her eyes out. " Ginny, what's wrong...I mean why are you crying?" With that Ginny raised her small head and said madly," Harry Potter I am crying because I know that you don't give a crap about me when I finally get the corouge to express my true feelings for you!!! I have been crying my eyes out for Four YEARS because of YOU!!!! And what do you do....nothing!!" " Well, Ginny what did you expect me to do? Kiss you on the spot? I mean Ginny I've always loved you but I was just to scared to admit it to you. Just like you were scared to express your true feelings towards me infront of anybody, Ginny I love you, I've loved you ever since I saw you. Ginny, I was about to tell you this on the phone but you hung up on me!" Harry responded. With that Ginny completely broke down and put her head in Harry's lap. Then, Harry, combing her hair with his fingers let her fall restlessly into a deep sleep. Running his finges through her dark red hair he whispered to her, " Ginny, I love you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So didyou like it? Yes I know I made Ginny's favorite colour purple and anyone who disagrees with purple......YOU SUCK!!!!!!!  
-hazelgurl  
  
  
  



End file.
